


We're Coincidentally More Than Enough

by Toxic_Valentine



Series: Lost In Darkness, You're My Focus [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bottom Niall, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Niall, M/M, Niall-centric, Post-Zayn One Direction, Reunions, Sad Niall, Top Zayn, Zayn Leaves One Direction, cue the water works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Valentine/pseuds/Toxic_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So therefore... Niall James Horan, I leave you with this necklace and ring as a promise that I will come back to you." Zayn vowed to Niall as he had tears streaming down his face too. He placed the four leaf clover pendant necklace, that held his and Niall's initials, around Niall's neck and the ring onto Niall's left ring finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Coincidentally More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Niall tries to convince zayn to stay. (He still leaves the band but proposes to Niall and secretly helps with future vocals & lyrics)  
> The boys minus zayn are preforming live with a few old 1d songs and a few new ones from their new album Made in the AM (zayn has been MIA for a few months, cue zayn&gigi and all other fake publicity shit with Zayn's career) basically make this hurt my Ziall loving heart and please reunite my boys! 
> 
> Should this be a one shot or an actual fic? Let me know!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: SOO I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GIGI! THIS IS PURELY FOR THE STORY. I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN ONE DIRECTION.

 

  
The boys sat there, devastated. They had just heard the news of Zayn's departure. The bloody git didn't even have the _balls_ to tell them to their faces. Had bloody _Simon_ sit there on _FaceTime_ and do it. Fucking bastard.

 

Liam stood up slowly and walked over to Niall on the couch and sat down next to him. He leaned in close and started rubbing his back. "It's gonna be alright Ni. I'll make sure of it." Liam whispered into Niall's hair soothingly.

 

Louis punched the wall he was leaning on and Harry jumped at the sudden crash. They all had tears running down their faces. But _Niall_..

 

 **Oh God**. _**Niall**_ was the _worst_ of them all. He was deathly _silent_. And oddly  _still_. No sunny smile gracing his face. Their little Leprechaun was completely shattered. He looked entirely knackered too. 

 

Niall got up suddenly and stormed out of the suite and towards Zayn's room, ignoring all the calls of his name.

 

* * *

 

 

[ For this part, play this song: [One Direction Once In A Lifetime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPdaxcwhEag&list=PLxdmSpdkY-5JaLkQ9l2dEPiQl5UJS3G8F&index=15) ]

 

Niall stormed into his and Zayn's room and found his boyfriend packing his things hurriedly. "So that's it then?" Niall demanded. Zayn turned slowly towards a very angry Niall.

 

"You weren't even gonna say goodbye you stupid git? You were just gonna sod off to God's know where? What happened for you to do this Z? To leave the boys? To leave me and everything we've built?" Niall's bottom lip tremble as he tried to maintain angry but nothing could replace the utter pain he was feeling. He angrily wiped the tears threatening to fall from his eyes as Zayn watched him and silently cried too.

 

" _Oh love_.. I'm so sorry.." Zayn whispered while his heart broke looking at his lover and then walked over to Niall, slowly wrapping his arms around Niall's neck and pushing his face into his own neck. "I love you so much Ni, but baby this life isn't for me anymore. I just can't do this anymore..." Zayn said with a sigh.

 

He moved them down to the bed and looked at Niall as they laid down on their sides. "You knew I was going to eventually do this love."

 

Niall nodded slowly and searched Zayn's eyes. "Yeah but you never said it'd be _this_ soon!" Niall argued.

 

Zayn sighed and laid his right hand over Niall's heart. "You're right.. And for that I'm sorry.." He took a deep breath and smiled his shy smile and looked at Niall through his lashes. "My favorite song is playing." Zayn whispered and Niall chuckled then started silently sobbing again. He laid ontop of Zayn and laid his ear over Zayn's heart and replied, "So is mine."

 

Niall and Zayn spent their last night together wrapped in each other's arms in pure bliss. The rest of the boys came into their room and slept on the floor so they wouldn't be left alone too. 

 

* * *

 

[listen to One Direction's Love You Goodbye]

 

[In the early morning, on the terrace, watching the sun rise]

 

xXx

 

Zayn looked down at Niall laying with his back to Zayn's chest. Zayn smiled and tightened his hold around Niall's waist. "Ni?" Zayn whispered.

 

Niall looked at him sideways and leaned his forehead to Zayn's jawline. "Hmm..?" Niall hummed back lowly.

 

"All these days, I never thought that I would need someone so much. *chuckles* who knew.." Zayn said.

 

"What do you mean Z?" Niall asked.

 

"I mean.. Spaces between us are going to keep getting deeper and it's going to keep leaving us speechless. So, I'm going to be the first to say goodbye. No more taking turns because I'm learning that I can no longer suffer through this space, it's holding too many of our secrets and I don't know why but you're scared and I'm nervous but I guess we did it on purpose, didn't we Ni?" Zayn ranted with tears falling down his face. "These spaces between us Ni.. After this break I'm taking.. It's going to get so much harder to reach you. You understand?" Niall nodded in response.

 

"So therefore... Niall James Horan, I leave you with this necklace and ring as a promise that I will come back to you." Zayn vowed to Niall as he had tears streaming down his face too. He placed the four leaf clover pendant necklace, that held his and Niall's initials, around Niall's neck and the ring onto Niall's left ring finger.

 

Zayn started singing Stockholm Syndrome to Niall until he fell asleep and Zayn slipped away. He placed a blanket over Niall and kissed his head while silently sobbing. "I love you so much, my wonderful prince. Please keep holding on, for me." Zayn whispered into Niall's hair, then slipped back into the suite. Zayn looked at his boys and started sobbing more. He walked over to Liam first and gently shook his shoulder.

 

"Li?" Zayn whispered. 

 

"Wazzuh??" Liam slurred as his sat up to look at Zayn. He shook his head a bit. "It's time, innit?" Liam asked softly. Zayn nodded slowly and looked down. Zayn couldn't hold it in anymore as his shoulders started to shake and he sobbed quietly. Liam's face softened and lifted Zayn's face. "I'll always be here for you Z, they don't call me Daddy Direction for nothing. I love you, always and you'll always have a place with us. Alright?" Liam said reassuringly.

 

Zayn nodded and hugged Liam tightly. "Go now before the others wake up otherwise they'll never let you leave. I'll explain something about how Simon made you depart this way or summit." Zayn nodded and left to the lobby to go meet Simon. Since he had the guards collect his things last night to make the blow quicker.

 

* * *

 

"So he left just like _that_? No note or _anything_?!" Louis demanded.

 

"Yeah lads. I'm sorry.." Liam said sadly.

 

"It's like we didn't even **matter**.." Harry whispered as tears ran down his cheeks. "We weren't worth a _simple goodbye_? And look at poor Niall! He's heart broken! They spent their last time together with us on the floor and them sleeping! No proper _shag_ or anything!"

 

Niall looked around the room at the other three boys and smirked slightly. "Actually that's not entirely true.. We had this morning on the terrace.." Niall whispered and all the three boys jumped towards Niall demanding he tell them what happened earlier that morning.

 

* * *

 

 

"And that was Zayn's new song Drunk!" the radio had announced as Louis switched the radio off. "Sorry Ni.." Louis whispered and glanced at him.

 

Niall sighed slightly and nodded. "It's alright Lou. Not your fault." Niall whispered as Louis looked at Harry and Liam through the rear view mirror. All three boys had noticed how silent and reserved Niall was becoming the past few months. Niall and Zayn had lost touch about 9 months ago, Zayn slowly breaking away from his precious prince Niall and onto his new beauty Gigi. At first, when Zayn left, he would FaceTime or Skype and they'd all write songs together for 1D's new album Made In The A.M. , but just recently Zayn had changed his number and didn't inform the boys, much to their dismay.

 

The boys were on their way to their last performance as a group before their scheduled break. They really were going to end One Direction, just for a bit. They've had it, they needed to be normal for a little while. For fuck's sake, Louis had a kid now! 

 

xXx

 

As the boys pulled up, they looked around the arena and smiled brightly. "This is it boys." Liam said with a cheerful smile.

 

"Let's give the performance of a lifetime yeah?" Niall agreed.

 

"Fuckin A mate." Louis said.

 

"Can't wait to see what the fans have in store for us." Harry said with a dreamy expression.

 

* * *

 

 

It was towards the middle of their performance when their band (Drummer and Lead Guitarist and such) started acting funny. Louis looked to Harry and they both shrugged while Niall kept giving weird looks and Liam cautiously continued singing. They all kept a distance. Something was happening, or going to happen. 

 

The boys' set list consisted of songs from their X Factor days, their previous albums, and some from their newest one. Also, of course their most famous covers. They had just finished their 13th song and started singing Strong.

 

Niall started off singing _"My hands, your hands, tied up like two ships.."_

 

Then Liam with _"My heart, your heart.."_

 

And Harry came in with the chorus. Obviously the boys and the entire crowd of fans could feel the hole they were all trying to fill.

 

xXx

 

As Niall was about to sing his next line, since he took over all of Zayn's lines in this song, he was interrupted by an angel.

 

It wasn't until _he_ started to sing his old line that they all stopped and gasped.

 

_"So baby hold on to my heart, ooohhhhh, need you to keep me from falling apart!"_

 

All four boys almost giving themselves whiplash as they searched through the crowd for Zayn. Their band playing harder than before, trying to hold all their tears in. _"So **that's** what was up with them! They knew! The bastards.."_ Liam thought to himself shaking his head and crying happily, still searching for his long lost brother.

 

Zayn walked by all three boys greeting them all somehow with either a hug or smile before he got to his prince.

 

Niall was the happiest and smiling the brightest he's ever smiled when he spotted _him_ coming from back stage onto the main stage and standing in front of Niall. 

 

"I'll always hold on, cause you make me strong." Zayn finished as he leaned in and captured Niall's lips with his own. All five boys crying, continued to sing.

 

Niall shaking started to kiss Zayn back and leaned away to continue his line with a shaky breath. "I'm sorry if I say I need ya, but I don't care, I'm not scared of love.. Cause when I'm not with you, I'm weaker. Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong?" Niall sang softly while crying and Zayn shook his head and started sobbing happily. Zayn took Niall's hand in his and kissed his knuckles and then the ring.

 

And with that all five boys continued to their rightful parts and danced around as happy as could be. They gave everything they had to the rest of their performance. They were finally complete once more. The boys sang Infinity, while Zayn sang most of it since he help write most of it. As they neared the end, they ended their last show ever as the original five of One Direction, singing Truly, Madly, Deeply.

 

And everything was going to be alright. They were all going to be alright.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully you guys like this fic! I worked really hard on it but if not then I'll gladly make improvises and improvements! Love you guys and don't forget to leave feedback! -xx


End file.
